


God Bless America

by KariP2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariP2016/pseuds/KariP2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky celebrate summer, America and Steve's birthday with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

**Author's Note:**

> Not CACW compliant. No fighting, no cryo, no sad Steve

It was the little things that made Steve smile the most. A forwarded video of a puppy just "to make you smile" during a bad day. Sunshine after days of rain. The brush of lips against his forehead as he sleepily leaned against his boyfriend while they're curled up watching a movie. Fingers brushing against his as they walked side by side out in public.

The big things though...Yeah they'd put a grin on his face for days. Just like the one he had on his face today. A celebration of America, summertime and Steve Rogers.

Steve glanced again at the tables spread out on their back lawn, frowning slightly as he chewed on his lower lip. "Are you sure we..?" he started to say before he was interrupted by his dark haired lover.

"Yep." was the quiet reply as Bucky walked by with another arm load of chairs. "We have enough food...drinks..tables..chairs" he listed off what he knew to be questions whirling through the blond's mind, pausing on his way back to the house for more supplies to kiss the frown. "Go shower" he urged him, patting him on the butt before continuing on.

"But..." he started, only to stop when he realized he was standing there by himself, hands falling to his hips as he surveyed the area. In a few short days, he had been able to pull this party off. He'd managed to get almost all of their friends to agree to come to their first holiday/birthday (and belated house-warming) party and he'd wanted it to be perfect.

He jumped slightly as a pair of hands slide around his waist, coming to settle on his stomach as the scruffy chin rested on his shoulder. "Honey, you got this" Bucky reassured him, kissing his shoulder as he lightly rubbed the tight abs under Steve's shirt, metal and flesh both stroking in an attempt to calm nerves before he stepped back. "Now, go take a shower. They'll be here soon" A quick kiss and a light humming "Okay.." came before the tall blond gave in to the urging and set off towards the bathroom, pulling off his t-shirt to the admiring eyes of his love before disappearing behind the door to get ready for the day.

"What the hell is that?!" came a growl. The day had been progressing well and the question was startling to say the least.

Steve paused in reaching up into the top cupboard, frowning over his shoulder at Bucky whose eyes were locked on Steve's hips. "What?" he froze in position, arms above him to bring down the extra plates he'd gotten, causing his t-shirt to ride up and his tight abs to contract, creating an opening where his jeans gaped, exposing a narrow strip of red and white cloth that spanned his hip. Glancing down at himself he realized what Bucky had seen and swore softly to himself.

Bucky's eyes narrowed, traveling up his muscular boyfriend's body to his face, noting the blush creeping over Steve's face and an expression that looked a little like ...guilt?.. before the smirk appeared on his own features. "Whatcha got there, Stevie?" he almost purred with a lick of his lips, leaning against the doorway as he contemplated what exactly that could be as Steve quickly lowered his arms and pulled his shirt back down, the too tight fabric covering up the glimpse of bright material.

"Nothing!" he muttered, trying to pretend he was busy with the plates he'd come inside to get. Every nerve ending in his body tingled as he heard the low chuckle, almost feeling it like a caress over his sensitive skin. He felt more than heard Bucky come closer, a hand catching the tail of his shirt and moving it upward, trying for another glimpse of what he'd seen.

The image of the tan skin and bright colored cloth was almost burned in Bucky's mind, bringing a stirring to his lower regions as he tried to get more of a look at what Steve was hiding. And yes he was hiding it. The all-American, sugar wouldn't melt in his mouth, clean-cut boy had always worn what was termed "tighty whities" and Bucky knew that whatever was under the well-worn denim was definitely not nothing. "Lemme see," he pouted as Steve batted his hand away.

"Later! We have company," Steve tried as he started to move away, making the mistake of looking at Bucky's face. He had to swallow hard at the look in the blue-grey eyes peering up at him through dark lashes and the loose strands of his hair that were always falling over his forehead. "Buck.." he murmured before leaning for a quick kiss. "Later.. I promise.."

Before Bucky could protest, his errant lover was out the door with the plates, leaving the quiet man to gaze at the denim-covered backside with a grin as he imagined what could be under there. After a few moments, he grinned and shook his head, dispersing the ideas that had appeared and wandering back outside.

Steve smiled to himself as he watched his friends' animated conversations, a contented sigh escaping as he realized the party was indeed a success. Everyone was having a great time and there had only been one small issue that had caused the still-healing Bucky to escape inside for a short while, needing time to breathe and ease the small anxiety attack before it had gotten out of hand. As night had begun to fall, neighbors from down the road had set off a small batch of fireworks, catching the man off-guard. Nat had caught the immediate fear in his eyes and steered him towards the house, murmuring in his ear that she'd cover for him. Steve had noticed the interaction and started after him, intent on giving Bucky the support he needed, only to be met by a quick shake of his hand, mouthing he'd be fine. Steve knew from the past several months of intense therapy and slowly healing thoughts and emotions, Bucky knew where and when he needed Steve with him.

It had been a concern that Bucky wouldn't be able to handle it, but long talks and careful planning (as well as silent agreement from their friends to tread lightly) had made the decision to throw this party easier for Steve to agree to. Besides, of all their friends, their new house that was set an hour's drive from the city was the only perfect (according to Sam) setting for it.

Once he had calmed again, Bucky had rejoined the party with no comment from their guests, sliding a kiss across Steve's temple before moving to sit beside him, his eyes (and fingers) trying to glimpse again what he'd seen in the kitchen. "Later.." was again whispered, met with a pout and a promise to "behave". Steve caught the smile on Natasha's face as he reached up to brush back Bucky's hair and returned it, grateful for her in their life. She like Steve was watchful of what would set off the anxiety attacks and did her best to either deflect attention from Bucky or make sure he could get to Steve.

Now, hours later, Steve was able to breathe more easily as Bucky sat near the small group of friends, laughing a little at Natasha's story of how Clint ended up in Cairo with no pants. He smiled at the ease of which they were able to include Bucky but not smother him. The way Bucky's eyes lit up when Sam complimented him on the grilling of the food. Clint handing him a beer after getting one for himself. He'd even managed a smile at Tony who "popped in a for a few moments to celebrate" before the billionaire's natural restlessness drew him elsewhere.

Time seemed to pass too quickly, then out of the blue Sam stood up and stretched, glancing at his watch in surprise before announcing "It's getting late. I should get going..back to work tomorrow." prompting the groan from everyone as they too started making motions to leave. Bucky managed a genuine smile as he thanked everyone for coming and leaving the hugs and goodbyes to Steve as he still wasn't quite that comfortable around them, moving to start cleaning up. More "happy birthday" wishes were exchanged as well as hugs and promises for the next get-together. And Steve drank it all in, again happy over the small things like his friends having taken the time to be here.

Once everyone had gone, Bucky had urged him to go sit down "Rest.." came the soft command followed with a kiss and small push towards their living room. With little argument, he conceded and flopped down on the overstuffed couch, leaning his head back against the cushion with a sigh as he stretched out his long legs, kicking off his shoes. He couldn't be happier with how today went.. hell, how the whole weekend had gone.

He and Bucky had celebrated his birthday yesterday "doing it properly today cuz you're gonna be busy" was Bucky's decree and it had been awesome. Bucky had gotten him a slew of art supplies and other small gifts, each appreciated and exclaimed over as they were opened. The best having been the the sun catcher Bucky had found in the shape of a hummingbird that was "just perfect for the kitchen window, above the sink".

"Like your mom's," he had stated quietly as Steve held the fragile glass in his hand, tears threatening to spill as a softly uttered "You remembered.." came from Steve. Again, the little things...

The quiet day had also been good for the former soldier. It had given Bucky a chance to relax and enjoy the easiness of Steve's presence as he knew the next day was going to be stressful for him. Steve had stated over and over that if it was too much for him...but Bucky just waived him off, wanting to do this for himself as well as Steve. Dinner was a quiet affair, with candles and music and ending up with Steve and Bucky dancing slowly around their rather spacious one-level home, content for now to just breath each other in.

Soft footsteps came across the carpeting, fingers lightly trailing over Steve's shoulder to wake him as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at the smiling man. "Hey.." he said gently, shifting on the couch as Bucky walked around it to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "Everything good?"

A nod. "Yeah. Kitchen's clean. Dishes done. We'll get the other stuff tomorrow.." Light eyes wander over Steve's features before traveling lower. "I did good," he stated a smile again gracing the slightly scruffy face. "Real good," he continued as his voice dropped a notch or two.

"You did," was the immediate response. Steve was about to expound upon that when he realized where Bucky was going with this conversation. "You want a reward?" he asked, his own voice showing his interest in Bucky's intentions. He'd managed to waylay Bucky's interest in what was under Steve's clothes for much of the afternoon and evening, keeping him busy with their friends but now that interest was in the forefront and Steve could tell it was time to reveal to him his own little surprise for his lover.

Another nod. "Fuck, yeah" he murmured, eyes moving slowly back to the bright blue eyes that were shining with happiness and love. "Lemme see, baby", he purred as he leaned forward, tugging up the bottom of Steve's t-shirt and trying to see what Steve was wearing. His attempts were met with gentle hands pushing his away.

Steve smirked at him. "Language," he chastised and moved to slowly stand, reaching down a hand for Bucky which was taken eagerly before the pair moved to their bedroom. Steve could feel eyes watching every move of his hips as Bucky trailed after him and he thrilled in the fact that Bucky found him attractive. With an exaggerated sway that brought a moan from behind him, Steve led him to their sanctuary, the muted colors of the bedroom welcoming them as a soft breeze came in through the French doors that had been left open on the warm day. "Sit," he gently ordered, kissing Bucky's eager lips before moving a few steps away to turn on the bedside lamp.

Bucky didn't even hesitate as he moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, eyes not leaving the gorgeous and well built blond. He licked his lips as he watched the movements, eagerly anticipating what he he had been imagining all day. And damn if it hadn't been a long ass day. But he knew his patience was going to payoff. "You gonna strip for me, baby?" he asked softly, Steve's moves to stand a few feet from him bringing a slight frown to his face before their eyes met. At the shy nod from Steve, he bit his lip and steeled himself to wait, eyes locking on the hands that slowly moved to the hem of the tight t-shirt to bring it up as the show began.

Never having done this, Steve hesitated for a moment before he started undressing, pulling the material up his stomach and over his chest, exposing muscles and tanned skinned that had the attention of the older man long before Steve had been an experiment. Removing the shirt and balling it up before tossing it to the side, Steve was well aware of how closely he was being watched. He found he was nervous and excited at the same time. It wasn't long before his nerves settled quickly at the heat that flooded Bucky's eyes, his own body reacting to the attention as his cock swelled a little in the tight confines of the jeans he wore. His gaze flickered to Bucky's lap and with a smirk, noted that his show was indeed going to be a success.

No words were spoken as Steve undressed slowly, teasing his lover to bring heated moans and swift intakes of breath as each inch of tanned skin was exposed. He could feel Bucky's eyes on his hands as they moved to his pecs, sliding over the muscles to the nipples, licking his lips with a soft moan which Bucky mirrored a second later as his breathing increased. He shifted on the bed, tucking his hands under his thighs to keep from reaching out to touch the Adonis himself, thoroughly enjoying every motion Steve made as he explored his own body in front of him. "You like that.." it wasn't a question but a statement of the obvious as Steve's fingers moved to his stomach, tracing each band of muscle that he came too, whimpering slightly at his own touch.

"Mmmhmmm.." was all that was heard as fingers dipped under the waistband of faded jeans, teasing himself and his dark lover with his movements. The button flicked open, the zipper parting slightly as the pressure of his swelling arousal began to increase. Bucky licked his dry lips again, catching his lower lip in his sharp, white teeth as Steve pushed his hands into this jeans and started slipping them off his narrow hips, watching Bucky closely as he revealed his little surprise.

"Oh Holy.." came the strangled tone, breath sucked in sharply as Steve straightened up to his full height after shoving the denim to the floor and off his feet, kicked to the corner with the t-shirt. Bucky blinked. and blinked again. He didn't even realize he moved as he came to rest on his knees in front of the muscled man, panting lightly as he tried to take it all in. A thong.. one designed as a flag and barely...and he means, barely covering Steve's generous proportions.

Steve tried not to move under the intensity of the storm colored eyes but it was hard to hold back the slight movements as he forced his arms to stay at his side and not cover the fact that he was nearly naked and aroused. He swallowed hard as he looked down at Bucky who was currently caught up in visually memorizing every detail of the red, white and blue thong that stretched to cover the erection that was stirring under the silky fabric.

Flesh and blood fingers as well as metal ones reached out to the vision. "You're beautiful," he breathed, unknowingly easing the tension Steve was beginning to feel under the intense scrutiny. Lightly, he touched the thong, sliding fingers over it as he traced along the edge, eyes following the movements. "Where'd you get this?" he asked softly, glancing up at Steve from his kneeling position. He had the sexiest, heated look in his eyes, causing Steve to whimper.

Steve had to clear his throat before he was able to force the word out. "W-walmart," he stated, still not moving his body as he let the other man explore. He knew right then that the embarrassment of the purchase when the cashier realized just who was buying the underwear at the large chain store was more than worth the look he was now getting. "You..uhmmm... you like it?" he stuttered, knowing without a doubt that he did but still wanting to hear it.

"Hell yeah!" Bucky grinned with a wink. He turned his attention back to the deliciousness before him, fingers trailing over exposed skin and fabric alike, almost purring as Steve's cock swelled even more at the light touch. And Bucky did indeed like it. He know sometimes Steve wasn't completely comfortable in his body and the fact that he was willing to do something like this for Bucky took his breath for a moment. He shook his head to move the hair out of his eyes and leaned forward to press a kiss on Steve's lower abdomen, just above the strip of blue. "God Bless America" he breathed as his tongue traced along the edge, moaning at the taste of Steve's skin. Several moments were spent as such as the wickedly talented tongue explored the tan lines, fingers joining in Steve shifted against him to hold him still.

"Buck.." Steve moaned, shifting to move closer to get more contact with the searing mouth. Bucky chuckled against his skin, leaving a biting kiss on his hip before easing back. "Turn," he motioned for Steve to move, wanting to see all of it before he gave into the heat pooling in his loins and the thong was discarded. He wasn't disappointed when the blond finally moved as directed, presenting Bucky with what had to be the most perfect thing he'd ever seen...the fabric of the thong caught between the tight globes of Steve's ass.

He had to close his eyes for a moment to get hold of himself, not willing to give in to the urge to sink his teeth into the flesh. He could feel Steve shift to look at him over his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes as his hands reached for Steve's hips. A swift gasp came from above as Bucky's lips touched bare skin, tongue flicking out to slide over each cheek. Steve's legs shifted, hands moving to find his lover's, fingers entwining as he tried to hold still, tried not to wiggle against the worshiping lips. "Please.." was a slow, heated whimper as his body wanted more. Bucky growled at the sound, teeth moving to catch the thong and drag it down to rest under Steve's ass. He sat back for a moment to admire the view before glancing again into the blue eyes that were watching him. Steve shifted again, waiting... watching... growing harder under the watchful eyes.

Steve was caught off guard as Bucky moved forward in a single motion, hands reaching to grasp his ass and spreading the cheeks as his mouth found the opening he sought. "Fuck!" he groaned, back arching as pleasure shot down his spine. "God fuckin' dammit, Buck", he cried out, eyes falling shut and mouth open as he panted. Bucky's tongue was sure and eager, sliding deep into the heated tunnel to taste the American hero. Moans were pulled from deep inside Steve as fingers dug into flesh, holding Steve completely still as he tongued him, teeth grazing over quivering muscle, getting him wet and begging for Bucky's possession. "please...please...ohhh Buck..nhhhhh".

Bucky knew his lover well enough to know how far he could push him and how fast he could make him scream his pleasure. He also knew his own body's limits as to when he needed to be buried deep into the gasping blond. He knew exactly what would being their bodies to the point where the need of possession was too great to deny. As did Steve.

Reaching back, Steve slid his fingers into the dark hair, panting roughly as the pleasure continued, tugging lightly at first before tangling his fingers deep in the thickness and pulling sharply, causing mind-numbing heat to race through the kneeling man and pool in his groin. With a growl, Bucky pulled his tongue from from Steve with one quick bite to the swell of his ass, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand before surging up on his feet. "Need you," was the only words as he reached for Steve, spinning him around and bringing him hard against him as their lips met, mouths opening in heated, wet kisses, tongues sliding over each other in a fight for dominance that gave way to whimpers and silent pleas of more...always more..

Unwilling to release the eager brunette, Steve blindly grabbed the fabric of the pants that covered Bucky's lower half, shoving them down tightly muscled thighs to free the hardening cock that he so eagerly wanted deep inside of him. Bucky moaned hard as he was freed from the constraints, pulling his lips back with a wet sound. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," he purred as their lips met again, gentler, easier this time but no less heated. Words of love and need whispered between kisses and swollen lips. A nip brought a sharp groan, hands reaching for the shirt of the smaller man, frowning as they had to separate for a brief moment to dispose of the offending item.

Eager hand slide over hot skin, mapping out well-known but still exciting territory, eliciting more heated words and murmurs. The special surprise was kicked off long legs as they shuffled towards the waiting king sized bed, a dance almost of passionate lovers needing only the touch of the other to sustain them, taking quick breaths of air as lips moved along, sliding over an unshaven jawline, corded muscles traced by a talented tongue on straining neck to sharp inhalations over teeth latching onto broad shoulders. Words hardly coherent of "Oh, god, yes...there" falling from kiss-bruised lips before strong hands grasp arching hips, pushing the startled Bucky back on to the bed, who was left gaping up in sheer lust at the sight of Steve standing before him, naked and hard and wanting before 200 plus pounds of muscle moved to cover him, lips again seeking those that brought such pleasure as he settled between eagerly spread thighs. One long hard cock slid against a thicker, slightly smaller one, eliciting gasps and causing one set of hands to grasp the hips of his bigger lover and thrust to bring a searing friction.

All the intentions that Bucky had of drawing this out, of teasing and tormenting his lover into orgasm went out the door at the hot look that Steve gave him just before his lips landed on the plane of his chest, back arching up with sharp movement, hissing breath and a "Mmmmm..." from his own mouth. Steve let his mouth roam over the toned muscle, finding all the places that brought a moan..gasp..whimper in response from the restless body under him. Scars from long ago were given loving attention. Nips and bites drawing cries and pleas. "Love you.." was returned in kind as hands joined in the fun, Bucky's moving to rest on Steve's shoulders before sliding up into the thick, blond locks as Steve's slid down to graze lightly over heated skin and swelling thickness. "Unhhh, please baby.." Steve didn't hesitate to move his lips in the same path, pausing with a teasing flick of his tongue at Bucky's cock to look up at him.

Bucky squirmed a bit as need flowed through him but allowed Steve to take his time. He had no idea what he'd done in life to deserve this man (and he was still pretty sure he didn't), but he'd sworn to himself that he'd do whatever it took to keep him. "Steve..." he breathed, chest heaving as his hands sifted through the soft hair of his friend and lover. "Please?" he asked, shifting his hips up to slide the tip of his swollen cock over the lower lip that just begged to be kissed. "More.." was all it took before Steve shifted his eyes down to the flesh in front of him, reaching to gather the hardness in his hand before lips parted to take him inside, drawing a sharp cry and whimper.

Steve moved his mouth over the hot flesh, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum that leaked from Bucky, swallowing down to increase the sensation that was apparently driving his lover insane if the cries that reached his ears were any indication. Bucky's metal hand let go of Steve's hair, moving to clutch as the covers under him as his hips thrust off the bed. His sharp eyes watched every inch of his cock slide back and forth between Steve's lips, a small part of his mind impressed at how good Steve was getting at blowing him. He hummed his pleasure as Steve shifted on the bed, lying sideways so that he could get a better angle (more of his delicious cock) on what he was doing, his free hand sliding over Bucky's chest and stomach, reaching more to touch the cool metal of that was now Bucky's left arm. When they'd first started their relationship, Bucky had been hesitant over the offending metal appendage but Steve's patience and insistence that it felt "incredibly hot" to feel it on his skin changed his mind.

Noting that Steve was totally caught up in what he was doing, Bucky (being the little shit that he was) released his grip on the sheets (and Steve's hair) to reach for the lube that was kept on the bedside table, slicking his fingers before reaching for Steve. He kept his eyes on Steve's face, waiting for the reaction. He would have laughed at the expression on his lover's face and the gasp as his slick fingers found the cleft of Steve's ass and then the eager hole if it were not fore Steve's hand tightening in response on his cock. "Fuck! Steve... Ohhhh shit" he growled, hips thrusting to find the wet heat again as he vaguely remembered what he'd been doing, thrusting a finger inside the tight heat.

"Yes, fuck Steve," came the murmured reply, eyes shut as he panted, hand still on Bucky's thickness as his own hips thrust down to meet the invasion of slick digits, slowly added one at a time. Minutes passed, only heated breathing and moans heard, once in a while a whine as Bucky got him ready, Steve almost frozen as he tried to hold himself still while being prepped. The stretch and burn of it was going to be more than worth it when Bucky was done, quivering almost at the anticipation of the the long, thick cock sliding into him. "Please... oh baby, please.." he cried before turned heated eyes up to Bucky, finding him watching closely to make sure there was no pain..Never pain... in what he was doing.

"Ready, baby?" he asked as he panted, the metal of his hand shining under the lamplight, reaching to brush lightly over a passion-heated cheek. At the frantic nod, Bucky removed his fingers, leaning to kiss Steve's hip before the two men shifted, kisses exchanged as Steve laid back on the bad, breathing fast and rough. Again, Bucky couldn't help but stop a moment and admire the sight before him, bringing a deeper blush to Steve's body that spread from his face down through his chest. "Beautiful.." he breathed, reaching for a pillow to put under lean hips and then the lube, trying to ignore the pulsing blood in his own cock that was swollen to painful lengths.

Steve watched all of it with eager eyes, body quivering in need. He'd long lost the ability to put a voice to the emotions and needs inside of him, choosing instead to let Bucky see for himself what he needed. Not that Bucky needed words. He knew. Knew with every whimpering moan and restless shift of Steve's legs what he needed..what they both needed. With quick movements, Bucky slicked up his cock with the lube before tossing it aside, shifting on his knees to move between Steve's widespread thighs. A quicker meeting of lips, soft words of love were all that passed between them before Bucky positioned himself at Steve's entrance, light eyes locked with brighter ones, breath caught as Bucky started pushing forward.

The process was a long, slow taking that caused both men to whimper. Bucky would press deeper into him, pausing to let Steve adjust to him until Steve whimpered, pushing down against Bucky to take him deeper. Again and again, hips met, paused and then finally with a deep moan and slowly released breaths, the two were joined. Bucky held himself still inside Steve's tight heat to steady himself as well as for Steve to wrap his legs and arms tight around his lover, anchoring himself for what he knew was going to be an intense session. Bucky braced himself over Steve, watching his eyes for the moment he was ready, a short nod reaffirming the information he found and then...he moved. Steve gasped and whined, hips moving to accompany the slow withdrawal and then an even slower return. Fingers dug into muscles as pleasure swept over them, gasping mouths already swollen from the past hour reached for more kisses as bodies shifted to find the perfect rhythm.

Soon, the air was filled with heated words from tangled bodies, moving slowly against each other, sweat shining from their exertion. Bucky's thick cock filled Steve over and over again as Steve did his best to give Bucky back the pleasure he was being given. But too soon, the slow, deep tempo was not enough for the eager blond. He smirked. Bucky blinked. A squeak (yes, squeak) came from above as Steve tightened his internal muscles over the hard cock filling him, biting his lower lip as he gave his lover the dirtiest, most sultry look he could must under the circumstance and whispered two words.. "fuck..me" The words could not have been more effective as a shout but the whisper was enough to break the restraint of the dark haired man.

Bucky's eyes flared with heat. "Hold on", he growled, shifting to his knees as his hands, one metal dug into the flesh of Steve's ass..one flesh and blood gripping his hip as he drove his cock deep inside his lover, pulling a loud moan from Steve. Gentle and easy flew out the window as Bucky gave into his baser need to fuck the willing man under him, thrusting fast and hard into Steve, who hung on with strong thighs, matching him thrust for thrust. The bed beneath shuddered to hold them as the moved against each other, hips moving again to change the angle and send sharp, painful thrusts against Steve's prostrate. The blond didn't even notice when words that were falling from his mouth, dirty, foul words that begged for Bucky to continue, to make him cum...slowly drifting off and ending in a gasp as he felt his body start to tighten. "close... fuck... so close.."

Swollen lips and lust filled eyes met again as they each felt the other start to shake, whimpers passing as Bucky drove hard one last time into his Steve..his Steve and held himself still, feeling his orgasm rip through him, triggering Steve's own with a cry as liquid heat flooded between them. One...two... three more times, Bucky thrust against him, drawing out the end until Steve fell back, Bucky clutched to him with his face pressed into his neck and shoulder, breathing hard and fast, sated.. at least for now.

Neither wanted to move as their bodies glowed from their love but slowly, gently Steve eased his legs from around Bucky's waist. Bucky's grip loosened and instead slid around Steve to pull him closer, moving to lie on his back and bring Steve with him to lie against him. Fingers move gently, softly to touch and soothe instead of excite. Damp kisses pressed to a sweaty forehead and damp hair were returned by nuzzling kisses to a heaving chest slowly relaxing.

"Hey.." came the soft sound.

A murmur.."Hmmm?"

"We need a shower," came the obvious from the blond.

A soft, sleepy.. "Mmmmmhmmmm.." One glance showed the brunette easing into sleep, a very content smile on his face.

"Later.." Steve whispered, kissing a spot of Bucky's chest before letting sleep take him as well...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave love and suggestions as they are appreciated.


End file.
